This is an unblinded phase 1 trial of topotecan, a new anticancer drug. Phase 1 studies have been completed with this drug in the treatment of patients with cancer who have normal renal and hepatic function. This study evaluates the maximum tolerated dose and pharmacology in patients with cancer who have renal dysfunction or hepatic dysfunction compared with those with normal renal and hepatic function as a control group.